<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic and the Olympians by Irritable_Fabulamancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436882">Sonic and the Olympians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritable_Fabulamancer/pseuds/Irritable_Fabulamancer'>Irritable_Fabulamancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Eggzeus is a bad father, Hephaestails needs a nap, Knuckares is a living meme, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritable_Fabulamancer/pseuds/Irritable_Fabulamancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based on the scrapped third storybook game. After being sucked into yet another alternate reality, Sonic finds that the pantheon of this world is comprised of some very familiar faces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hephaestus (bro, you good?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">This was his third time being summoned to another universe to defeat some ancient prophesied evil, encountering strange alternate versions of his friends and family along the way, and things were starting to get a bit ridiculous.</p><p class="western">Well, to be fair, this was the first one he'd met in this world. But if his adoptive younger brother being "Hephaestus, God of Fire, the Smith of Olympus" was any indication, this was going to be an <em>interesting</em><span> adventure.</span></p><p class="western">He looked oddly similar to the last alternate incarnation of Tails that Sonic had met, the blacksmith in that medieval world; same thick leather gloves, sturdy boots, and heavy-looking black apron. But these clothes looked as if they had been formed from ash, and patches of the apron glowed like embers. He wore a thick bronze headband covered in intricately carved patterns that could have been a protective helmet and could have been a crown, and held a long-handled smith's hammer, around which long ribbons of flame twisted, looking almost alive.</p><p class="western">
  <span>This, of course, didn't faze Sonic. In fact, looking at the fox, he felt an odd sense of pride. What </span>
  <em>did</em>
  <span> faze him, however, was the pattern of thick scars streaked across the right side of his face, clearly visible even through the fur, and the way he leaned on his hammer for support when he walked. He knew that this was a very different world, that this wasn't really his brother, that the person sitting in front of him was a </span>
  <em>god</em>
  <span>, who was hundreds of years older than him and had probably seen things that Sonic couldn't even comprehend. But he still looked like a child, the child Sonic had sworn to protect, and so he struggled to hide his discomfort as he waited for Hephaestus to process the story he had just finished telling.</span>
</p><p class="western">Speaking of which, the look that the fox was giving him now was very familiar. It was the exact same look that Tails always gave him when his accounts of his adventures got too unbelievable. It was a time-honoured tradition by now; he would finish describing his battle with the giant robot/new rival/eldritch abomination, and for a few seconds Tails would just tilt his head slightly and stare at him in a sort of concerned disbelief, before chuckling slightly nervously and asking him to elaborate, or coming up with some kind of witty retort, sometimes both.</p><p class="western">At last, the moment broke, and the god sighed. "Alright. What do you need?"</p><p class="western">Sonic was taken aback. "What?"</p><p class="western">"What do you need? Weapons, armour, a means of transportation, maybe something to pierce a foe's only weakness?"</p><p class="western">"I, uh... hadn't really thought about it."</p><p class="western">Hephaestus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, I usually don't need any of that stuff. Long as I've got these...", Sonic gestured towards his shoes, "...I'm pretty much okay."</p><p class="western">Hephaestus seemed to relax a little at that. "Hm. In my experience, heroes usually bring lists." His voice took on a slightly frustrated tone. "Often with notes from the other Olympians, telling me to get it done as soon as possible."</p><p class="western">"Well, uh... not this time. You think I'll need anything?"</p><p class="western">The god noticeably brightened, looking for a moment like Tails always did when someone asked him to explain how a new gadget worked. "With your preferred fighting style, I'd recommend some light armour – spolas, or perhaps linothorax. Helmetless, I think, if those quills are anything to go by. As for weaponry, you can take your pick."</p><p class="western">He gestured around the forge. Sonic glanced up at the racks upon racks of weapons of all shapes and sizes hanging from the volcanic crater's scorched walls. Swords, spears, javelins, bows, warhammers, axes, even what looked like a few siege engines piled up in the corner. All of it was impeccably crafted, and gleamed dangerously.</p><p class="western">"Just don't try to use those." Hephaestus indicated a small display of swords next to a pool of lava. The blades somehow seemed to simultaneously glow ethereally and suck in light from their surroundings. "You may melt."</p><p class="western">Sonic turned back to the god, not quite sure how to react to an eminently Tails-like expression of enthusiasm directed towards a bunch of murder equipment. "You've made a lot of stuff here, huh."</p><p class="western">Hephaestus' expression suddenly fell, shoulders slumping fractionally. "What else am I supposed to do?", he said tetchily. "Zeus left me here, in the biggest volcano in the known world, with a pile of enchanted metal, and told me to 'prepare an armoury worthy of Mount Olympus'. Nobody can defy the will of the king of the Olympian gods, even if said king previously threw you off said mountain."</p><p class="western">Clearly, the hedgehog had touched a nerve. "You okay?"</p><p class="western">The god paused suddenly, as if surprised at his own words. "I – yes, I'm fine. It's not all bad – I enjoy the work, and Typhon's honestly better company than my family. You're just the first one to ask."</p><p class="western">
  <em>Also very Tails-like</em>
  <span>, thought Sonic, </span>
  <em>unfortunately</em>
  <span>. He then dug his fingers into his knees, to stop himself from instinctively hugging him.</span>
</p><p class="western">"But we've strayed from the point. What equipment would you prefer?"</p><p class="western">Sonic looked around again, then back to Hephaestus. "No offence but... I don't think any of it would fit me."</p><p class="western">Hephaestus paused. "Fair point. I did make most of this with celestial warriors in mind." Sonic could reasonably assume that celestial warriors were taller and/or less pointy. "Perhaps I should just give you this."</p><p class="western">
  <span>He walked over to a small workbench and picked up a bronze disc, handing it to Sonic. The disc was a strange little device, looking like a cross between a compass and an old-timey watch. "I got the idea after Perseus had all that trouble finding the gorgons. If you tell it where you want to go, it should be able to guide you."</span>
</p><p class="western">"Alright!" Sonic jumped to his feet. "This should be a great help! Thanks, T-Hephaestus!" He caught himself at the last moment, hiding his slight embarrassment.</p><p class="western">Hephaestus didn't seem to notice, but he was a little surprised at the sudden praise. "You're welcome. Good luck on your travels."</p><p class="western">Sonic grinned. "Well, see ya, then. Thanks again!" He waved goodbye and turned to leave.</p><p class="western">"Oh, one more thing!"</p><p class="western">Sonic stopped, looking back. For a moment, Hephaestus' expression faltered, and he looked like an ordinary, nervous kid. "Yeah?"</p><p class="western">The god hesitated for a moment. "If you see Zeus on your journey, can you tell him something?"</p><p class="western">"Sure thing. What is it?"</p><p class="western">"Tell him... that I would very much like a break."</p><p class="western">
  <em>...just how much trouble could I get in for hugging him, anyway?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is everyone, my first ever fic! Thanks to AndTails for proofreading. I stayed up until 6:15 AM for this, so I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zeus (go ahead, strike me down)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Anyone else might have been impressed.</p><p class="western">The white-robed man standing atop the miniature angry-looking storm cloud fit the average mental image of a 'god' almost exactly. His eyes glowed like miniature suns, too bright to look at directly, and grasped in his right hand was what looked like a frozen piece of a bolt of lightning. An aura of white light emitted from behind him, creating perfect and seemingly constant dramatic lighting.</p><p class="western">Overall, he didn't look like someone you'd want to cross. But, unfortunately for him, he also happened to be an alt-Eggman.</p><p class="western">"So, I'm guessing you're Zeus?"</p><p class="western">For a moment, the god looked like he was about to disintegrate Sonic. But he recomposed himself, apparently deciding to give this strange, disrespectful blue thing the benefit of the doubt. "Indeed. I am Lord Zeus, God of the Sky, the Master of Oly-"</p><p class="western">"Hephaestus needs a break."</p><p class="western">Divine rage it was, then. "<em>Pardon?</em>"</p><p class="western">"He's been working for, what – a couple centuries? The kid looks ten seconds away from keeling over. He needs a break."</p><p class="western">Zeus leaned forward, voice dropping slightly. "That <em>kid</em>, as you put it, is fulfilling his destined divine mission. Do you <em>dare</em> presume to tell the Master of Olympus how to raise his children?"</p><p class="western">Sonic raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Wait, he's your kid?"</p><p class="western">"Precisely."</p><p class="western">
  <em>Don't think about it too hard</em>
  <span>. "You think that makes it better? That makes it </span>
  <em>so</em>
  <span> much worse."</span>
</p><p class="western">The lighting seemed to increase a few lumens in intensity. "In this world, boy-"</p><p class="western">"Sonic."</p><p class="western">
  <span>"-</span>
  <em>boy</em>
  <span>, there are things that you cannot hope to understand. The matters of gods are not meant for the minds of mortals."</span>
</p><p class="western">"Never heard that one before." It didn't escape Sonic that this situation was starting to look very familiar.</p><p class="western">
  <span>Zeus raised his lightning bolt slightly, fuming, but then lowered it. "Were you not chosen as a hero, I would strike you down where you stand, </span>
  <em>Sonic</em>
  <span>. Remember that."</span>
</p><p class="western">Sonic decided not to tell him about the ongoing betting pool back on Mobius concerning his chances of outrunning lightning.</p><p class="western">"As it is, you have your own mission. I will not interfere with that. In fact, I came here to provide you with some divine wisdom."</p><p class="western">"Yeah? And what's that?"</p><p class="western">"The way ahead is perilous. Whenever you can, seek out my children. They will be able to guide you, and grant you the power to overcome your adversities."</p><p class="western">"Oh, very helpful. Not like I've been doing that this whole time."</p><p class="western">Lightning suddenly flashed from the blue sky, striking a tall pine a few metres away. It instantly erupted in flames, giving a few nearby birds the shock of their lives and utterly failing to faze Sonic. He was used to these little displays.</p><p class="western">For a moment, there was total silence. It was a familiar feeling to Sonic, the moment when two enemies stared each other down, each daring the other to make a move; and though this was a different person, he was quickly falling into his usual routines. Finally, Zeus spun around dramatically, pausing to glower back at him. "As I said, boy. Where you stand." Lightning struck again, this time engulfing the god, and he vanished.</p><p class="western">Sonic unclenched his fists, thinking about what had just occurred.</p><p class="western">
  <span>At this point, it might be worth mentioning that Sonic was at least somewhat familiar with Greek mythology. He knew the basic pantheon and a few of the more famous myths, the same as most others. It wasn't a comprehensive education, but it was enough to get a feel for some of the characters.</span>
</p><p class="western">As such, he knew a thing or two about Zeus.</p><p class="western">It was surreal, meeting this version of Eggman. He was very different, and yet the same in so many fundamental ways. Sonic wondered if Eggman's personality was somehow bleeding through – Hephaestus had been the same way, after all – or if him and Zeus were just, coincidentally, the same kind of person.</p><p class="western">Sonic glanced at the sky. It had been clear, but now a small grey cloud hovered above him. As he watched, it quickly grew, expanding to cover the visible area. Rain began to fall, gently at first, then faster, until it was pouring down. Bolts of lightning flickered in the now darkened sky, followed quickly by loud, echoing thunder. In a matter of seconds, the bright, sunny day had been swallowed up by a massive thunderstorm.</p><p class="western">To Sonic, the thunder sounded suspiciously like frustrated screaming.</p><p class="western">"Real mature, Egghead!", he yelled at the sky. "Why don't you say that to my face?"</p><p class="western">Another tree was annihilated.</p><p class="western">"Ya missed!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Hope you liked this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ares (ain't so tough, i could take him)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Aside from confusion, Sonic wasn't quite sure what emotion to feel.</p><p class="western">In processing the events that had transpired in the last few seconds, his brain had gotten as far as "Knuckles has just fallen out of the sky (and <em>man</em>, does that happen a lot here), and he is wearing an apparently toothbrush-themed hat -" and then done a very good impression of his last wrist communicator after he dropped it in the toilet for the third time.</p><p class="western">"HALT!"</p><p class="western">Sonic deftly dodged the large javelin thrown his way. "Uh... No?"</p><p class="western">"Knuckles" straightened up, raising a second javelin and allowing Sonic to fully take in his outfit. He was wearing a set of ostentatious bronze plate armour, with depictions of supernatural armies fighting to the death carved into it. A pair of large swords hung from his belt, and several more javelins were slung across his back. And, yes, there was what appeared to be a tall red toothbrush protruding from his helmet. Sonic couldn't quite see the point of it, personally, but he had to respect the guy's dedication to an aesthetic.</p><p class="western">"You have defied Olympus for the last time, beast! I, Ares, will send you back to Tartarus!"</p><p class="western">"Ah, come on!" Sonic dodged the second javelin. "Is this because I told that Zeus guy he was a bad parent?"</p><p class="western">Ares reached for a third, but faltered. "W-what?"</p><p class="western">"'Cause it's still true! Stabbing me ain't gonna make him a good dad!"</p><p class="western">His eyes narrowed. "<em>Pardon</em>? I am here to slay a beast of destruction. I was told there was one here."</p><p class="western">Sonic's brain finally managed to gain some traction on the metaphorical toilet bowl. "Well, I, uh... can't say I've seen any around. Also, ignore everything I just said."</p><p class="western">Ares, who at this point seemed equally confused, lowered his javelin slightly, keeping it pointed in Sonic's general direction. "Hmm. I suppose you don't <em>look</em> like a beast."</p><p class="western">"<em>Thank</em> you!"</p><p class="western">"Yes, come to think of it, you aren't nearly intimidating enough."</p><p class="western">"Wait, what?"</p><p class="western">Ares nodded to himself, satisfied. "Too short, for one thing."</p><p class="western">"Hey, you're not hitting any doorframes yourself, man!"</p><p class="western">"And too talkative. They usually don't have the intelligence for that. Apologies, strange one." He replaced his javelin in the cluster. "I am Ares, god of war."</p><p class="western">Sonic crossed his arms, assuming his usual stance for situations like this. "Yeah, I sorta picked up on that."</p><p class="western">"I'm looking for a child of Echidna. It would be a twisted beast, likely an unnatural combination of various animals, possibly with flaming or corrosive attributes. Have you seen anything that fits that description?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, like I said, I haven't seen any. Pretty sure 'd know if I – wait, a child of <em>what</em>?"</p><p class="western">"Echidna." Sonic's startled expression seemed to confuse Ares. "The mother of monsters? Half woman, half serpent? You haven't heard of her?"</p><p class="western">Sonic shook himself out of his shock and vague horror. Saying that he made a mental note to tell Knuckles about this would be an understatement. He took out a stack of mental post-its, wrote it down on all of them, and plastered them over every wall of his mental apartment. "I hadn't. Thanks for telling me."</p><p class="western">"You're... welcome?"</p><p class="western">There was a pause long enough to be awkward, but fortunately, like many awkward pauses in Sonic's life, it was broken by an explosion.</p><p class="western">"Ah, that must be it now."</p><p class="western">Sonic spun around. The forest had been set on fire surprisingly efficiently.</p><p class="western">"Move aside, strange one." Ares drew his swords, which glinted dangerously in the sunlight, razor sharp. Somehow, anyway – Sonic wasn't a physics expert, but it didn't seem like something that large could be razor sharp without bending or collapsing. Probably more god magic. "This is my duty."</p><p class="western">"Yeah, that's not really my style." Sonic entered his Action Pose, glancing over at him. "Let me help ya out with this. Friends?"</p><p class="western">Ares glanced back, thrown. "<em>Friends?</em>"</p><p class="western">"Yeah. Friends?"</p><p class="western">"I – you -" He floundered for a few seconds, before recomposing himself. "If you make it out of here, alive, strange one, then, fine, <em>friends</em>."</p><p class="western">"Cool!" <em>Yep, that's a Knuckles alright.</em> "Name's Sonic, by the way."</p><p class="western">"I don't particularly care."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooooooooly crap was this a hard one to write. I'm come a long way since last chapter, huh? In my defence, I've been doing other stuff and growing as a person. Also, I haven't had many ideas. Maybe don't expect regular uploads on this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>